23 September 1994
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-23 ;Comments *Start of show: "Thanks, Pete (Tong)." *Despite driving all the way up to Manchester for the 'In The City' event, problems with the hotel booking meant that John ended up driving home again the same day without seeing any of the acts: "I must admit by the time I got home having driven 450 miles and spent the entire day in the car I was not a happy boy." *JP is most unhappy at the complete indifference shown to the Calvin Party's latest release. *Tracks marked # are available on the 1994 (May-Sep) mixtape over at Gibson's Tapes Sessions *Luke Slater's 7th Plane, #1. Private recording, date unknown. No known commercial release. *Trumans Water, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1993-09-26. Available on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Jeff Mills: The Extremist (CD: Wave Form Transmission Vol.3) TRESOR=TRESOR=25 *Pure Morning: Sick Profit () AMULET 01 *Trumans Water: Nation Of Ulysses Song (Peel Session) *Potential Bad Boys: Jungle Fever () Ibiza *CB Beaumont: Branson Rail Job (The Incendiary Sounds Of) *Luke Slater's 7th Plane Forest (Peel Session) *Palace Brothers: Wither Thou Goest (CD: Palace Brothers) DOMINO=WIGCD=14 *Wedding Present: Shake It (CD: Watusi) ISLAND=CID=8014524044 *DJ Hype & MC GQ: Roll The Beat () Suburban Base *Travis Cut: Waking Hours (7" - Waking Hours) INCOMING=INCOME=03 *Trumans Water: Sun City Girl's Song (Peel Session) *Wall Star: Shadow () Immortal *I'm Being Good: Buzz Tactic X (7" - We Have The Balleeeen) INFINITE CHUG=CHUG=2 *Offspring(2): Tehran (LP - The Offspring) NEMESIS=NEM=006 *Thrush Puppies: Back (split 7" - Stand Or Squat) ABSTRACT SOUNDS=ABS=107 *Sly Williams: Boot Hill (Compilation CD: My Guitar Wants To Kill Your Mama) LENOX 1012 *Luke Slater's 7th Plane: One Of Your Turns (Peel Session) *Man Or Astro Man: Tazer Guns Mean Big Fun (LP: Your Weight On The Moon) ONE LOUDER=LOUDER=4 *Luciano: Wicket Haffey Runway () XTERMINATOR *Trumans Water: True Tilt Pinball/No Naked Lights (session) *Aphex Twin: Polynomial G (CD: In Order To Dance 5) R/S 94036CD *Beatnik Filmstars: La Fruitmousse (CD - Astronaut House) La Di-Da Productions *Shellac: A Minute (LP: At Action Park) TOUCH&GO=TG=141 *Conscious Sounds & Zion Train: Bush Groove () Universal Egg *Calvin Party: Look Back In Angst Uh CD: Life & Other Sex Tragedies () PROBE PLUS=PROBE=38 *My Favourite: Go Kid Go (7" The Last New Wave Record) SWINGSET 005 *Luke Slater's 7th Plane: Mask (Peel Session) *Paste: Kill Me A Giant (LP: Silverwood) IMP=PASTE=1 *Captain Beefheart: Crazy Little Thing () London 1974 *Voorhees: Down Of The Dead (CD: Spilling Blood Without Reason) ARMED WITH ANGER=AWA=08 *Trumans Water: Girler Too (Peel Session) # *Space Time Continuum: Drift *Acme: Ordinary () Machination *Jale: ? (CD: Dreamcake) SUB POP=SP=256B *Nada Kakoma Et Les Stars Du Zaire: Pajo (CD: Sable Mouvant) JIMMY'S PRODUCTION=JIP=048 *Ultraviolence: Destructor's Fall (album - Life Of Destructor) Earache MOSH103CD *Disabuse: Jesus Wept (12" - Disabuse) Vinyl Japan / Discipline DISC 3T *Duane Eddy: I Almost Lost My Mind (album - Have Twangy Guitar Will Travel) *Luke Slater's 7th Plain: Soup (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: Death To Dead Things (Peel Session) # *Cocoa Tea & Capleton: Babylon Kingdom () XTERMINATOR *Screeching Weasel: I Hate Your Guts On Sunday (CD: How To Make Enemies & Irritate People) LOOKOUT!=LOOKOUT=097 *Northern Picture Library: Paris (CD: Last September's Farewell Kiss) SARAH=SARAH=95CD # File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-09-23 ;Length *02:57:02 ;Other *Complete show compiled by User:So.it.goes.2512 from three separate files. *The last file came from Fades In Slowly, which had the original filename of THE_JOHN_PEEL_SHOW__1994-09-23rd__PART_2.wma. Many thanks to all concerned. ;Available *Mooo Server Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector